Griffin Spirt
by xXTigersCurseXx
Summary: What happens if Danica doesn't exsist? If Nicola Shardae is both Tula Thea of the avians and Disa of the tigers? Meet Anna Shardae a Griffin and the only one of her kind heir to both tiger and avian thrones. She meets Zane...Read to FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Not so long ago three strong nations battled fiercely in a war far to old and the cause of far to many casualties for anyone to win. On the eve of their destruction the Avians flew to the Mistari lands in a desperate plea for peace. To the birds, a tiger was better then a snake. The peace was rocky, but successful and the heir to the Tuuli Thea took the crown prince of the Mistari as her alasdair. Thus the young Tuuli Thea Nacola Shardae became Disa and the newly appointed Dio became Alasdair of the avian court. With this unsteady alliance the Mistari and Avian courts were combined and the war had suddenly turned the Avian's way. From this union came a single child, heir to the Mistari and Keep. Nobody expected this alliance to work, but this strange child was sure to grow strong and beautiful, with a promise of something better. But as this child grew the Serpiente's defenses weakened. The united force of the tigers and birds slowly began to desecrate snake society so a full on attack was waged. This attack was fought with a single goal, to dispose of the monarchs reining over both Mistari and Avians. In a stroke of military prowess the Serpiente attacked, killing Nacola Shardae the Tuuli Thea and Disa. With her fell her alasdair and Dio of the Mistari. The loss of their monarchs was devastating and every eye turned to Anna Shardae, heir to both thrones. Though the girl was still a baby. She could not rule both lands at her young age. The politic prowess needed to govern both thorns was mind boggling, and she was not yet grown. So a decision was reached. The late Dio's brother, Anna's uncle, would govern the Mistari, while a cousin of the late Tuuli Thea would govern the Keep until Anna was of sixteen years of age. Though the lands would no longer be governed under a single ruling house they had been at peace for eight years, and had recently been given a princess both societies instantly fell in love with. The Mistari would drop away from the view of the world. Avians and Serpiente had started the war, though the Mistari had been pulled in they would become neutral, providing no help to either side, and avoiding contact from either. Though this break in union was hard the young princess left the land of the tigers, and move permanently to the Keep when she was not yet three years of age. Nearly thirteen years later Anna prepares for her rule, and the Griffin that was her second form has grown into something from a dream. Her body was of a large cat, with the coat color of a lion. Though her head and shoulders were hawk, providing a mane of brilliant gold feathers that sparkled in the light. From her shoulders rose massive, and stunning wings that easily carried her into the sky. Though their joint monarchy had not lasted long the joining of their blood seemed provide a stunning creature. Though Anna was the only Griffin in existence she did not feel out of place. The Avians thought their princess held all the grace of a whole hawk and she was raised with beautiful avian reserve and manners. Though perhaps the teenage princess showed more emotion and affection then most of the avians. When she turned fifteen Anna spent three months with the Mistari, learning of her strange past. But now she returned and was sixteen years old, and the title of Tuuli Thea waited for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Anna walked nonchalantly through the forest behind the Keep. The forest around her wasn't dense so bright sunlight poured around her. Usually she would be up at a watchtower this time of day, or perhaps looking for missing faces returning from the war, but this past week had been very tame. Only one major battle had raged earlier on Monday, and all the casualties had long since been brought in. One with a weaker constitution would have broken down long before now, but she had been brought up avian and avians don't break down in tears, to all appearances they moved on, respecting the dead, but also the living. Sighing the girl pushed troubling thoughts to the back corner of her mind. They would give her a sleepless night but right now, she wished nothing but to enjoy the sun. It was rare the sun didn't rise to a deluge of blood, so the 16-year-old girl thanked the sky for it's peaceful coming. Though as she thought the silence of the gentle forest filled her ears. Most would think nothing of it, but the heir to the Tuuli Thea found it startling. The royal flight would never let her go anywhere alone, something was wrong. Her wide gold eyes slipped around and instinctively she reached for her dagger and flexed her wings. Though it was not an avian style to wear the demi form wings Anna had recently visited the falcons, then the Mistari. Though the falcons held avians and mixed blood in contempt they had requested Anna visit them. They felt perhaps the feathers in her wings and mane were showing slight magic properties and they wanted to get to the bottom of it. After spending a month with the falcons, her demi form wings always worn in public, then three months with the Mistari, where they encouraged her to display her beautiful wings it felt weird to take them down. The mussels in her back had grown accustomed to their weight, and she would feel naked with out them. Anna Shardae was growing nervous, though she had requested no company the Royal Flight had seen her leave, and would never let their princess walk alone in the woods outside the Keep. She was after all walking next to a battlefield. Thinking perhaps something had happened to her escort that was sure to be around the girl flexed her demi form wings to carry her into the sky, where she would shift completely before flying home, or to find her escort. Though before her feet had left the ground a raven's call sounded overhead then the bird dropped to the ground and shifted to stand before her as a young man. Anna instantly relaxed, recognizing the face even before it became human. Char was her long time friend, and recently had been promoted to her guard. The young man squared his shoulders and ran a hand through is light brown hair, quickly regaining composer. Anna averted her gaze to allow him that time, and looked for the other guards that were sure to be around. She was very surprised they weren't all around her, even walking through the market she had at least one or two. Char quickly recovered, throwing back up avian reserve and spoke, "Be at ease Shardae, I will guard you." Anna cast a glance at her guard and bit back a sigh; almost wishing he wouldn't address her in such a way. To a stranger you would never have guessed they had been long time friends. But when they grew up propriety became important. Bringing her attention back Anna spoke her tone even, "Only you?" At this Char couldn't help but shrugging, "You didn't seem to want company." The frosty tone she had been using to match his dropped and a slight smile sparkled in the corners of her eyes. In other avians you would never know what they were thinking, but Anna's recent traveling had dented her avian mask of reserve. "Was I really so obvious?" Knowing no other guards would drop down around her Anna continued her slow, easy pace, Char falling a step behind her. If the girl hadn't been preoccupied in her thinking this might have unsettled her. She felt strange walking one step ahead of someone she always knew of as a friend. Char seemed to be struggling to find proper words to respond to her and seemed to be coming up blank. Finally he spoke his words slightly betraying familiarity, "It was to me princess." Anna halted her walk suddenly and she could feel Char tensing behind her, as if he had said too much. Only a long time friendship had brought him to speak so plainly and he obviously felt he had misjudged. After living with the Mistari for quite a while, the avian reserve felt wrong to her. She was of course raised a proper lady, so she had her own mask, but during her time with the Mistari they insisted she share their way of life. The tigers were always in contact with each other; even sleeping in large rooms they called dens. At night most slept in their second forms and as wished, Anna had joined them. Each night she had fallen asleep to the sound of their soft breathing and perhaps a warm head by her shoulder. Needless to say this made her wildly uncomfortable at first. But she had grown accustomed to it, and while wasn't nearly as free with contact as they were she had grown to love the Mistari people who made up half her blood. Turning to look into Char's brown eyes she sighed, startling him with the emotion shown on her face. Almost sadly she spoke, "Char, I wish you would call me Anna. As you did when we were growing up. I have enough guards, I could do with a friend." The girl didn't wait for him to respond, knowing he wouldn't and kept walking. He was absolutely still and quiet behind her, probably shocked by her words. But then he seemed to remember where he was and footsteps hurried to catch up with her. She felt someone near her and Anna turned her head, pleased to find Char walking companionably beside her, instead of respectively behind. Catching a glimpse of his face Anna was surprised to see a blush coming over his cheeks. This made the girl herself embarrassed, knowing well she had spoken to plainly. Shaking it aside the pair walked in a companionable silence for a while, until Char broke it, "I suppose you know the Captain of the Flight is dead." Anna nodded mutely, remembering the horrors of Monday. The avian casualties had been few, but the Serpiente had won a tremendous victory. Andreios was a respected captain and a credit to the avians. Anna felt his loss. Speaking quietly Anna cast her eyes downwards, "Yes, I was with him." Char looked at her, but didn't seem surprised. Anna was known for not being flighty, and she wouldn't have let such an honored person die with out comfort. Of course doctors had been buzzing around him, but the girl didn't feel like that would be enough. Remembering Andreios's suggestion before he died Anna looked at Char, wondering if anyone had told him yet. Deciding they hadn't Anna struggled with the decision, knowing it probably wasn't her place to tell him, but also feeling she couldn't keep it from him. "He named you Captain. I think my lady will let it stand." Char halted and chocked, coughing so badly Anna had to stop and pat his back. Regaining composer Char looked at the princess in such a surprised way she couldn't help but laughing, "Nobody told you? The Tuuli Thea plans to make the announcement tonight." The coughing fit threatened to start again and Anna felt pride for her friend. Char was young, only eighteen, though Andreios had been young as well, and this raven would make a proud captain. Remembering the loss of Monday Anna had to push it way from her mind. In avian society one didn't cry or grieve for the dead, at least not in this war. If she felt all the grief she knew was buried in the pit of her stomach she would surely not be able to face everyone with a brave outlook. She couldn't let her people lose hope. So she pushed way Andreios's memory, just as she had everyone else. But this time she had something to turn her mind too. Char stood before her with such a mixture of surprise, humbleness, delight and nervousness written on his face Anna couldn't help but delighting for her friend. Spreading her wings Anna spoke to him, "Come on, I'll help you pick out something to wear for the announcement. My Lady will surely want a banquet hosted in your honor." With this the princess shifted into her griffin form and called to Char. Her hawk call tore at the air, screaming everything she could not as a human. The wind gathered beneath her pumping wings and soon she was a golden streak in the sky, Char's raven form flying quickly, trying to keep up. That evening Anna held back a beam as Char spoke the captain's oath to the Tuuli Thea. Soon the guard would have to say that oath, but to her instead. Anna was old enough to become Tuuli Thea and take over for her cousin, who had been ruling until the girl was old enough. This thought seemed strange and unnerving so she pushed it aside and instead chose to focus and Char, and the honor he was receiving. As if on cue the young man glanced over from his spot knelling in front of the Tuuli Thea as she described his new duties and offered Anna the slightest smile. Anna smiled in reply and when he rose and turned so the rest of the court could see the new captain she joined in their applause. Char was well known and liked; they trusted him to lead the avians in battle. The rest of the night went smoothly. The food was delicious and the avian court mingled, congratulating Char, speaking to the Tuuli Thea, or asking Anna if she felt ready to take the throne. Everyone's spirits seemed to be good and the girl was pleased to see this. It had been nearly a week since the Serpiente had attacked and while this was unnerving to the soldiers, Tuuli Thea and Anna the general population could only be happy more had not been lost in the bloodthirsty war. The never-ending carnage was never far from anyone's mind but tonight everyone seemed to be making an effort to keep it as far from his or her minds as they could. Of course the avian society always seemed calm and composed but Anna seemed to feel their relaxed state was more natural tonight. After all, music played and market was tomorrow. It was hard to feel down trodden when such excitement was sure to come. Market had always been a bright spot for Anna. She could walk among the people with out guards hovering and could enjoy the over all splendor the Avian's had to offer. She did miss the constant laugher, dancing and entertainment the Mistari, rich with culture, enjoyed, and took for granted, but she couldn't help but feeling glad to be home among her people. The soft brown and gold's that dominated the Avian's was a constant warmth, and she had missed seeing feathers in people's hair.

Anna moved casually through the crowds, stopping when somebody spoke to her, or when she spoke to them. Walking across the hall took a while with these constant stops, everyone seemed to have something to say, and Anna couldn't help but being interested in everything that happened around her. For better or worse the girl was known for her curiosity and the avians were glad to explain anything, or just stop and chat with the princess as they hid smiles behind hands. They couldn't openly say so but it was obvious Anna was much loved among her people. It was part of the reason everyone was asking when she planned to take the throne. While the current Tuuli Thea was well liked and respected she was simply a cousin of the last ruler. Everyone would be glad when Nacola Shardae's daughter took her rightful place among the avians. Evening seeped into the night and soon everyone was fighting back yawns. The court generally ran late, younger members leaving earlier but while Anna was young she was never thrown out of court as some her age where. The avians were very careful about how much their young was exposed to, and stories spoken later in the night tended to be about the way, and not fit for children's ears. But the court seemed to except Anna was far from being harbored from the war. Their princess had occasionally joined in the battle when things had become desperate. Though being the only heir to the Tuuli Thea she had to be careful. Occasionally she felt useless as she sat in her room, knowing a battle was going on. But she also knew her people needed her alive and well. But despite peoples fear she had trained with the Royal Flight, arguing she at least needed to know how to defend herself. Fighting had seemed to come naturally and her claws aided Anna in her second form. Though avians were at a huge disadvantage on the ground Anna had more protection. She could defend herself until she could escape to safety of until the Royal Flight came to aid their princess. This was probably the only reason she was allowed to go out at all. That and the knowledge they needed every fighter they could get and combat came to naturally to the griffin to be ignored completely. Though the court stayed up late, and Anna enjoyed staying with them she felt her eyes begin that ache and a fit of yawns coming on. If she wanted to wake early in the morning she needed sleep. She cast a glance around and Char watching her caught her eye. He seemed to realize his princess needed to get to sleep so excused himself from the rest of the royal flight crowding around their new captain and made his way across the hall. Anna groaned, inwardly, so not to startle the polite avians and looked for escape. Though she knew she needed to sleep she never liked being brought to her room. Now that Char was captain of the Royal Flight she was his main charge, and he had the power to order her as only the Tuuli Thea did. Though the Tuuli Thea ruled the avians and her heir was greatly respected the Royal Flight was very much apart of the decision making, and the Tuuli Thea and her heir, or in this case, heir. Many other societies didn't even realize how much power the royal flight had. The Mistari and Flacons were surprise, to learn of their control. Anna knew she couldn't, and shouldn't escape from Char so she stood and waited for him to approach. A slight smile was on his face and Anna knew that if he didn't have the avian reserve he would be flat out grinning. He couldn't help but enjoying, or at least find it amusing to boss around his friend and princess. Speaking, rather smugly, as only one so close to the heir would dare he voiced his opinion, stumbling slightly over using the casual when addressing her, "Shardae…Anna, you should get to sleep. Shall I escort you?" Though he could not order her to sleep, he might as well. When the captain of the Royal Flight thought something should be done, it got done. Anna nodded, knowing there was no way around it, and knowing full well he was right, she did need sleep. Walking over to the open dais both shifted, spreading wing and flying to the upper levels of the Keep, where Anna slept. Char seemed to think it pointless to delay the trip and flew directly to Anna's balcony. The rest of the avians wouldn't have brought the princess to back entrance to her rooms, for that meant walking through her private quarters, but Char had known her so long it was a useless formality. Both slipped into the room Anna had made her own in a most distinct way. The girl slept in a giant nest held in place by beautiful wood sculpted into a tree, which could only be credited to fine avian craftsmanship. Rich silks and satins of gold and crimson made her sheets and blankets. The nest of course varies from a normal bird's, in size and its building materials. The wood and feathers it's made of were hand picked for beauty, comfort and strength. It was crafted to delight the princess but also for safety. Unless you could grow wings reaching the test was a job and a half. In the incredibly unlikely event someone got into the princess's room they would never be able to reach her nest with out waking her up. Books are stacked in one corner while a think blanket woven with bird feathers cover a large desk (no birds where harmed in the making of this desk). Other possessions scattered the room and the scent of lakes, streams, trees, and forests hover in the room. Tokens of Anna's travels were displayed with pride. A beautiful blanket, crafted to look like tiger was draped over a chair. The Mistari didn't want her to leave and not be able to remember the feel of a great cat's fur. The falcons also took it upon themselves to present the princess with a gift. A delicate horse, made of a material that was yet to be identified reared, its front legs pawing at the air and majestic wings sprouting from its shoulders. The falcons said she was a strange mix of creature so she might enjoy this one as well. Many would take that as insulting, Anna was rather touched. To tell you the truth she was surprised they didn't toss her into the sea the moment she arrived. She had of course been called to their majestic white city but you could never tell with the Falcons. She learned their motives were never black and white. While the room's occupant was accustomed to the sight and waltzed in, happily sighing with relief of being home, Char looked around with wide eyes, trying to take it all in at once. He had been in her room before but avian society found it very inappropriate, so his visits were short and only when necessary. The newly appointed captain tried to put his eyes back into his head, manners said it was impolite to stare, and walked quickly across the large room, acutely aware of whose room it was. He reached the door, and turned to bid Anna good night. He found her relaxing, changed back into a human form, but still holding large demi form wings on her back. The balcony door was still open and gossamer gold curtains were pulled aside, fluttering gently in the soft breeze. The sight the princess, golden brown hair spilling around her shoulder, intense orange gold wings rising above her head and soft gold eyes giving at him slightly betraying the friendly affection she held for the raven was enough to take a different man's breath away. But instead Char kept the composer expected of a soldier and bowed slightly, bidding her goodnight. Anna nodded in return and watched as he slipped from her room. Remembering something, Anna poked her head back through her formerly closed door and spoke, "Char, who will be watching my door tonight?" The guard turned and smiled slightly at her, "I will princess, sleep easy." Anna nodded, knowing she would and prepared for bed. She barely had time to slip under her gold blanket before she fell asleep. Snuggling down into her nest the girl slept, dreams tainted with the horrors she had seen but at the same time the warmth of the Keep kept her asleep and as peaceful as anyone was these days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

Despite her late night Anna woke at her leisure in the early morning. The sun had spilled over the forest and tumbled through her window, so it was later then her normal waking hour but since the day promised to be a relaxed one this didn't sit in ill ease. Her sleep had been considerably better that night, so perhaps that was the reason she did not rise with the natural birds. But whatever the reason she stretched her arms and demi form wings. Even in her sleep she wore the large wings, she simply considered them part of her body. Half falling, half flying from her rest Anna made it to the floor and slipped around looking for cloths suitable for the heir to the Tuuli Thea and practical enough to shoot a bow with the Flight later in the morning. Normally she would have worn comfortable pants and a shirt suitable for combat practice but her cousin, the Tuuli Thea had ordered her heir to wear something befitting of her rank. The Tuuli Thea's word was law so Anna chose a breezy, flattering white dress that tumbled to her ankles. The dress was loose so she had a tie that wrapped around her waist and tied in the back. Like most avian clothes it was backless to allow wings to grow. In most cases people did not take advantage of this style, and only grew wings if necessary but for Anna it was a necessity. It was also required to take down her wings to slip from her sleeping clothes. Doing so she pitched forward, unaccustomed to the weight of her wings disappearing. Catching herself just in time Anna slipped into the dress and put her wings back up, therefore restoring her normal excellent balance. As the weather was warm, and sun pouring in through her window Anna slid her delicate feet into loose casual sandals. The golden brow curls that spilled down her shoulders was tousled from sleep and gentle brush strokes brought them into line and a blue ribbon tied them from her face. Looking into a mirror mounted on her wall she found her appearance to be quite breezy, as if she was standing on a beach. This caused her to shake her head. She wasn't on a beach, the only time she had seen the ocean was during her time with the Flacons. Flying over it was slightly nerve wracking, even in a powerful griffin shape. Anna turned away from the mirror and her thoughts to slip out the door of room. Closing the door gently behind her she jumped slightly seeing a guard standing at attention. The guard looked rather nervous as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing here. Normally the captain of the Royal Flight met her in the morning. This thought caused her to remember that was now Char. A smile came to her lips, realizing she was going to be seeing a lot more of her childhood friend. But where was he now? Her thoughts must have carried on to her face, or perhaps the guard simply spoke what he knew she must have been thinking, "The Captain has informed me he was preoccupied reviewing those placed under his command. If my lady wishes to come with me I am to escort you down to the training grounds." Anna nodded; realizing she wasn't going to be allowed to stop for breakfast and it would be impolite to request this guard wait while she did so. Luckily the girl wasn't terribly hungry, and therefore able to smile easily, and follow the guard with all the poise of an avian lady. The flight was a quick one; flying from the fourth floor where she slept was no chore. Her accompanying guard shifted to a human form right before he hit the ground, as landing on the ground in bird shape could be quite awkward, but Anna let her self drop to the ground in Griffin form, enjoying the feel of the soft earth of the training ground beneath cat paws. Shaking her head and feathered mane Anna shifted at her leisure, feeling no reason to rush. Sliding back into the awkward skin of a human was something she wanted to put off as long as possible. It would have been nice to start the day with a long fly but she knew that was impossible, there were things that needed to be tended to before market started in the late morning. Standing human and upright Char called for a halt in the drills and walked over to guard and girl, bowing formally before his long time friend and Anna dismissed the guard with a polite nod of her head. Char glanced back up into the sky, judging the time of day and turned to his flight, shouting a dismissal, there was no need to hold the soldiers late in training today, everyone wanted to enjoy the day's festivities. In only each other's company Char addressed his princess casually. It would be shocking to avian society if he did so in public but alone he let the polite front slip slightly. He spoke casually as the two turned back towards the keep, "Anna, good morning. I trust you slept well." The girl nodded, a smile slipping to her face, "I did. Though I doubt you can say the same. Did you manage any sleep last night?" The young man smiled sheepishly, like a child caught sneaking out to listen to the late night stories of court. "You're referring to the guard at your door last night? Yes princess I took the night shift. Though I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I did turn it over to someone else, I needed time to reflect." Anna rolled her eyes, in an incredibly un avian like way, but feeling comfortable only to do so in front of Char. She knew he was concerned about her safety, and now that his job dictated it his chief concern, he was even more so. Though she couldn't help but joke about it, "Well, when you fall asleep over dinner don't expect me to make an excuse for you." If Char hadn't been raised in proper avian society he probably would have laughed and playfully shoved his companion, but as it was he offered her a smile with enough warmth to startle most of their kind, and while Anna couldn't help but stare a moment to long, wondering about that gaze she didn't cough or shift uncomfortably as he excepted her to. The village surrounding the palace was alive and bustling. Market day was always a day of great excitement and seeing how Anna decided a walk though town was something that was long over do the avian princess witnessed it all firsthand. Naturally she had her eagle-eyed captain of the Flight watching for any disturbances. Anna enjoyed her friends company but in public he wasn't a friend, just a guard. Everyone knew of their childhood friendship, the society wasn't large enough to merit lack of knowing the doings of it's occupants, but the captain of the Royal Flight was there to guard the Tuuli Thea and her heirs. As it was Anna was Char's main concern. The Tuuli Thea was usually in her room surrounded by people all stating their opinions. As captain Char would be called on for many decisions, but he wasn't needed at the moment and a princess would only be in the way. Anna had been told this repeatedly but the idea didn't sit well with her. She would be Tuuli Thea soon and while she understood the urge to protect her from the horrors of war (a task far to late to achevie), but how was she to know enough to rule properly if she wasn't allowed to sit in on all the meetings. Although on second thought she had sat in during enough to know they were frightfully dull, and when she did take the crown she would have plenty of advisers as well as the former Tuuli Thea to guide her. Getting to know the people was Anna's main interest. She wanted to be their leader, but also their friend. She wasn't sure if that was entirely possible, but if it were she would find a way. The early morning folded away and the official breakfast meal in the palace began. Though the excitements of market day made the girl, more accurately young woman, forget about her hunger as the village burst to activity. While it had been active in the early morning Market in the keep was starting and everywhere Anna turned shopkeepers shouted to apprentices, mothers and fathers begging help from their children and in the hustle and bustle even the heir was forgotten. Nobody seemed to have time to stop and talk to the princess, though she did get many greetings and hurried apologies explaining why they were in such a rush. Each of these Anna waved off, saying she knew they were busy and there was no need to apologize. Though one voice stood out from the crowd as it met her ears, "Shardae?" Anna turned and was met with a familiar, but long absent pair of brown eyes and sparrow feathers in a wave of dark brown hair. She smiled at another childhood friend, though age and distance had separated them. Rosalind Fairwing had left on travels with her family right before Anna did. Her father was a well known, and highly praised leather worker, he made beautiful belts, boots, leather armor, anything that could be made from leather was turned into a masterpiece in his hands. Rosalind's (or Rosy, as she had been known as a child) mother had been apart of a flight just bellow the Royal flight, and like so many others had been claimed by war. Anna had heard Rosalind and her father had been traveling to the human civilizations, leather work was something the humans had accomplished surprisingly well, and since Rosalind's father had also been a bit of a scholar the two Fairwings requested to leave the keep for a while, to study the human lands. Their request had been granted but now it seemed after a year they had returned. Anna turned and spoke, "Rosalind Fairwing, you have returned to us from the human lands in one piece." The girl hid a smile behind one hand; she hadn't lost her avian reserve even amongst humans, "We have milady, though we have brought so much back with us I dare say my father is planning on simply rebuilding it all here." Rosalind was always known for a sense of humor lighter then most avians but as the girl gestured behind her Anna realized she wasn't exaggerating. Rosalind's father, Nicholas Fairwing was busy unloading large pack from two weighted down horses. Seeing the creatures Anna's eyes lit up with surprise and Char, standing politely behind her, nearly toppled over with shock. Anna had seen horses before in the Mistari lands, the tigers used them for journeys that required them to bring supplies, she had even ridden one, but horses were never seen around the Keep. The avians could simply fly long journeys so quickly there was no need. Most had never seen a horse before, and for a moment she wondered if Char had seen them, then remembered that the Serpiente kept them, and occasionally used them in war. This brought shudders up and down Anna's spine. Fighting on foot was an Avian's worst nightmare, fighting a Serpiente mounted on a horse while on the ground was nearly always a death sentence. The surprise and delight must have shown threw in Anna's expression and gasp of surprise because Rosalind went on to explain the creatures presence, "We were bringing so much more back with us we couldn't fly and carry it all. Father refused to part with it, so we needed some help carrying. We would have been back weeks ago if we hadn't been on foot. I don't know what we'll do with the horses now, we don't need them, but who would buy them?" Anna nodded, understanding but barely taking it all in. It was so strange seeing horses in the Keep. She liked the creatures, and while she wasn't nearly an experienced horsewoman, the Mistari had taught her the basics. Though even in the tiger lands the beasts were rare. Finding a horse steady enough to tolerate tigers was a high demand. They were mostly used in human and Serpiente society. Recovering slightly from the initial shock Anna explained to her companions of her brief meeting with the animals in the Mistari lands. Then she couldn't help but getting a closer at the lovely creatures. One was a small, but steady and extremely sturdy looking brown mare. She had wide, honest eyes and glanced around nervously, wondering what was happening. When the mare caught sight of the large orange gold wings sitting proudly on Anna's back she shied, not sure what such wings were doing on a creature that was to all appearances human. A demanding nicker brought the princesses attention to the other beast. Looking it over Anna cooed with the pleasure of seeing such a lovely creature. Unlike the mare, this horse was a tall, handsome dark bay stallion with splashes of white on his nose and all four feet. She instantly thought-carrying packs were an ill suited pastime for such a noble creature, though he was of such a size to do so easily. This horse seemed considerably braver then the mare and eyed Anna and her wings as if demanding an explanation. She tore her eyes away from the horses as Rosalind spoke again. "Will you be at Market milady? My father and I will be displaying some of the leatherwork we found with the humans. It would be an honor if you would come see." Anna accepted this invitation happily, she had not heard much of human lands, it would be interesting to learn more about them. Plus Rosalind was always good company; it was sure to be a pleasurable visit. Talk had ranged from the girl's travels, their childhood days and back again. Finally Char dragged his princess away claiming her cousin would want to see her before market officially began. While this may have been true Anna was starting to believe the raven was feeling neglected. Char was an incredibly talented fighter and moved blade, bow and fist with enough skill to drop jaws but he was not a hardened warrior. That was perhaps why there had been skeptics when he was promoted so quickly to Captain. But in truth Anna believed him the best choice. The Flight loved him and would be happy to follow him into battle, he was incredibly brave and would fly confidently into battle, he was young and still had hope and vigor, plus if you wanted loyalty no one could be more suited. Though despite all this he wasn't cold, as all seasoned warriors got over time. He brought a new angle to the Flight and Anna was interested to see what the future would bring. One thing was for sure when she became Tuuli Thea she would want her childhood close by, perhaps that's why she didn't tease him about growing board with her and Rosalind's exchanged of stories. But his boredom was happily washed away when entered the keep and the Royal Flight flocked to their captain and princess. Anna was interested to see Char was becoming very popular among court and even more surprised to see his Flight joking and some of the more lighthearted challenging each other to friendly duels on the practice court. Most of the Flight was made up of young men, who were strong and had enough energy to fight long, hard and well. Though women were also admitted to the ranks and they too joined in the conversation around the new Captain. Though they were avians and therefore lightheartedness ever exceeded far compared to other societies standards but Anna was pleased to see that they were acting like the young men and women they were and not the completely somber soldiers they had to become on the battle field. She had always known Char was among the more "liberal" of court but his outlook seemed to be rubbing off slightly on his Flight. Deciding she had sat aside playing the detached princess long enough Anna moved a little closer to the group that had developed around Char. He seemed to sense her presence and turned a slightly sheepish look on his face realizing he had temporarily forgotten about his main charge and heir to the Tuuli Thea. He moved over allowing space for her to slip into the group if she wished and she gratefully accepted. Looking around she noticed new faces among the Flight. The battle on Monday, though rather small had cost the Flight badly. The new faces seemed slightly uneasy in front of the heir and immediately they switched back to the serious solider role. This caused Anna to give an inward sigh, and the occasional wish that people would just treat her like everyone else edged back up. Though Char, always seeming to know what she thought, kept his relaxed air and the new soldiers loosed up as they realized the more experienced or their rank didn't balk at joking in front of the heir. Anna was also known for being relaxed where others might be more tense. Market went as it normally did, gossip flying all around the marketplace yet being tastefully restrained with polite words and watchful eyes so it didn't reach the ears of younger avians. Gossip was restrained around Anna, nobody wanted to sully the heirs ears and while Char was quite friendly and relaxed nobody wanted to displease, or risk being rude with the captain and the Royal Flight giving them pointed yet tasteful looks when he thought things were getting to spirited. Truthfully she wished he wouldn't do that, he never did before he was promoted to captain, but though he hadn't yet worn his captain's badge for a full day he managed to halt interesting conversation with skill Anna had to admire. Perhaps he thought he needed to take things more seriously now he was captain whatever the reason, his attention span wasn't as long as Andreios's had been so Anna wasn't about to complain. Even if she wanted to, it wouldn't do for an avian to whine. Though it would take some getting used to, having Char, a good friend as someone who could, and regularly did control aspects of her life. Before he could only give his princess worried looks, now he could strongly suggest, in other words, demand things be done. Though after a while he did need to see to other business so she bid her good friend goodbye, and her safety was turned over a newer member of the royal flight. He looked oddly nervous at first, but Anna quickly realized he was very easily diverted by puppet shows and therefore managed to slip away and fully enjoy market day. This perhaps should be alarming, a member of the Royal Flight so easily distracted but truthfully, market day was very safe, and it was so diverting she could hardly blame him. Formal meals were suspended as so many food samples were being offered that nobody had the hunger to sit down and eat a formal meal. Though traditionally market day was for commoners Anna enjoyed it immensely and the Tuuli Thea always mingled with the population, listening to their thoughts, suggestions and occasional complaints. The heir found herself spending most of the day near Rosalind Fairwing and her father's market stall, examining leatherwork but mostly talking with everyone and anyone who approached her. Nicholas Fairwing didn't mind that people kept coming up to speak to the heir and therefore crowding the space around his booth. In fact he even thanked Anna for making it her "home base." While the people may have originally come to speak to their princesses the leatherwork was so fascinating their attention was quickly turned to the ware for sale. As it turned out Anna was very handy way to attract new customers. Rosalind had to work very hard to hide a giggle as her father pointed this out. When they were children Anna was of course treated differently but in the year Rosalind had been away from the keep Anna had turned 16, and naturally an heir about to take the throne attracted a lot more interest then one that was years away. Though for Anna market day was more then an endless stream of good conversation. It gave her a time to answer questions and concerns the people had about her rule, and the young women liked to think she answered there questions and reasonably and wisely. They all seemed pleased with her answers, though the polite avians would have seemed pleased even if they were most disconcerted, decorum dictated they do seemed to fly by and soon it seemed the Fairwings were gathering up their things and bidding Anna goodbye. After the rush of market started to close time seemed to stop and Anna realized she was nearly dead on her feet with exhaustion. To her dismay her lovely orange gold wings seemed to droop, the energy normally held them so proudly depleted. A guard returned soon after Anna's eyelids began to flutter closed. Char was preoccupied with business so a replacement had been sent. Somehow she managed to shape shift and fly to her room. The cozy nest's call was too strong and the princess collapsed into it before she even changed out of the clothes she had worn that day. That night she was to exhausted even to have nightmares so her sleep was heavy and her mind retained none of the dreams that danced under her eyelids. The last thought she had before sleep claimed her was off the wide silver moon that seemed to glow with and unnatural light that poured in through her open balcony door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

From the way the round moon sent light down to kiss the sleeping girls cheeks you would think danger was far away, dormant in a never waking sleep. You would never know, that not far from this sleeping figure, her wings spread around her in a living blanket, a man cried in pain, a fire eyed raven rained arrows on an unaware snake and the captain of the Royal Flight shouted hoarsely at a messenger to wake the Tuuli Thea and her heir. This order was not one to be trifled with so the young page flew as swiftly as he could, first giving words to the Tuuli Thea's personal guard, then he was promptly ordered to awake the heir himself, seeing how her guards had already been called to battle. This attack was not some small war party the cream of the serpiente army. The boy didn't hesitant for a second, until he reached the princesses balcony. Her front door was made of heavy wood and securely locked; there would be no reaching her that way. But the night was warm, so the balcony was cast wide open. Yet it was a horrible slight in manners to address a sleeping princess from her balcony, and the pageboy blushed with shame as he coughed politely and rapped on the doorframe. Luckily Anna was a light sleeper, and in fact slept very little so the page was saved from having to shout her name to bring her around. The coughing and knocking was enough to bring Anna into consciousness and she drew her wings up and closer to her body, clearly she wasn't accustomed to night visitors and her position betrayed a creature vitally protective of her wings. If she had learned anything training with the avian warriors it was to always protect her back. A damaged arm or leg could be mended but a damaged wing left you grounded and a grounded bird against a snake never led to a fairy tail. Hand to hand combat was an avian soldiers worst nightmare and while Anna could shirt into her powerful griffin shape and therefore far better off then others of her kind, fear of fighting a snake on land was bred into her, she didn't want to taste a cobra's poison, for it would cripple the lovely griffin just as it would a pure avian. Realizing the visitor wasn't a threat she relaxed and listened as the sickening news of battle was quickly relayed, her face growing grave. Anna sent the boy away, he was surely needed to deliver messages on the battlefield, and there was no use flitting around her as if she couldn't tend to herself. Light poured through her balcony window and she realized that the moon wasn't the only ruler of the sky, it was nearly dawn. Such thoughts didn't do anybody any good so she brushed them aside; her sleepiness was whipped away as she slipped into comfortable, sturdy clothes that wouldn't prohibit her movement. A delicate knife went into her worn leather left boot where it would be easily accessible by her dominant left hand and she snatched up her supple bow and quiver of poison tipped arrows finally she picked up a small bottle of pure avian poison from the bottom of her chest. A shudder swept through her as she placed it out of harms way in a pocket in the inside of her shirt. All her clothes seemed to have one hidden pocket somewhere the hope was she would have some back up if she were ever searched. The hidden pockets would hold up under a brief search, but if someone really wanted to find something they would. Finally she slipped a strange necklace around her neck. It was a giant claw of impressive and deadly size. It had been a parting gift from the Mistari lands and while she didn't where it openly in the reserved avian court she was endlessly fond of it. Perhaps its would bring them some luck. A tiger claw was bound to be of some use. Dressed and ready she shape shifted, carrying her bow and quiver of arrows in her claws. When she reached the battle she would shift to the demi form, or for her, the more natural form. Normally avians didn't wear their wings, but in battle it was necessary, they needed human hands to shoot a bow. The griffin from was powerful and fast and soon was high over the raging battle, keen golden eyes searching for Char. He would fill her in on details and she knew he wouldn't be happy with her out here unless he could keep an eye on her. Truthfully, he wouldn't be happy with her out here at all, but from the looks of things, they needed ever warrior, and she was too good a shot to turn away. Char was easy to spot, say he was at the head of a charge, shouting orders in a voice he learned to pitch so all his warriors could hear him even over the din of battle. As the avians fell back into defense, and Char in turn flew higher to plan their next attack, Anna called to him in her strong hawk voice and shifted to demi form as he looked up. She dropped to his side and pumped large wings to keep her hovering steadily. A smooth movement fitted string to bow, and she listened intently to the Captain relaying all that has happened. They weren't doing poorly, but not particularly good either. The pair flew back to the defense and Char shouted orders and the soldiers surged forward in a wave of arrows Anna and Char released arrows, though neither could tell if they hit their mark in the frenzied fire. The day carried on like this, neither side would break. Midday rolled around and Anna had to briefly leave the fight. The Tuuli Thea needed information on the battle, and Anna could give a full account. After that she was called away so much she couldn't stay with the main fight, but her powerful griffin shape allowed her to carry supplies easily to the avian warriors. They would never be short an arrow on her watch. It was the least she could do, and she couldn't get out the gnawing sense of horror, at her people being killed, and of guilt that she couldn't do more. What had started at dawn slowly rolled into dusk but to everyone's relief the battle seemed to be coming to a close. Neither side could really claim a victory, not with so many lives lost. But the serpiente was beginning to retreat and finally as night came the avians was able to collect their dead and tend to the wounded. Anna was quick to assist and any way she could and flew the hurt to help with in the keep, and those to hurt to be moved she brought help to them. The worst was when someone was too wounded to live. Then all she could do was provide company and any comfort she could, it was a little thing, but she didn't want anyone to die alone. As the last of the people were being carried in Anna's sharp ear heard a scream not to far off. She looked around for help, but say everyone was busy and she didn't want to waste time, what if a serpiente was still out there? She shifted to the form of a full Griffin and flew in the direction of the sound. Looking down she saw her fears confirmed, a serpiente was standing over a body. With out thinking she tucked her wings to her side and dropped claws unsheathing in the air. Her controlled drop was a foolish move but it got the man away from the body and as they collided she fell. The pair tumbled down the small hill and into the grove of trees, a spinning mass of golden feathers, fun, cold human skin masking a snake and two pairs of burning eyes, though one burned gold and the other crimson. Both were on their feet the moment they could and the serpiente man stared into the liquid fire of the great cats eyes and from the moment he hoped he would never see another like them. The golden eyes burned like fire, and her entire body radiated heat, as his own kind could not but at the same time those eyes would have sent waves of shivers over a brave man. Anna in turn looked into the crimson eyes and voiced a threatening growling from deep in her throat. The noise seemed strange, a cat noise coming from a creature wit a hawk's head but it was a warning none the less. The garnet Cobriana eyes made the avian princess want to yelp with fear but she held her tongue, sizing up her enemy. Irritatingly enough this Cobriana didn't seem wary as most who faced the griffin as an enemy. He seemed fascinated by her. The red eyes swept her body, taking in the sharp hawk beak, head and shoulders, then glancing at the wildcat legs, claws and body. Slowly his eyes flitted to her wings and Anna watched, surprised when she saw the slightest recoil in his body. Her lovely wings, poised and raised above her head un nevered the snake. The princess could help but feeling strangely about this. Her large golden wings glittering beautifully in the fading sun were not something to fear. If he wanted fear he should be wary of her claws, those were the things that could kill, not the wings that allowed her the freedom of the sky. The trance between griffin and cobra was broken as the man Anna had come to save coughed and with a grunt of pain and sigh of relief died as the pair circled. A clench wrapped around the girls heart and only eased slightly when she realized that the man was of the Serpiente not avian. No matter what race, the killing needed to stop. The Serpiente took advantage of her distraction and lunged. The avian princess dodged, surprised, and took a swipe at his with one clawed paw. She quickly realized whom she was fighting, the ease and grave of movement, the skill full handling of his blade, the garnet eyes, a man but doubtlessly a young man, this could only be Zane Cobriana, the Arami of the Serpiente. This realization only caused Anna more unrest and she quickly realized she could on letting him have the height advantage. She would need to shift to her normal form. Char had once confided in her that he never wished to face Zane in battle. He also said when he saw the Serpiente he wouldn't hesitate to fight him, because of the need to kill the heir of their enemy but he wasn't looking forward to the day when they would all discover who was more the match, the Captain of the Royal Flight or the famed skill of the Serpiente Heir. Watching him not Anna thought Char could take him. Zane moved with deadly grace and speed but Anna had never seen Char bested and he was more then a match for everyone she had met. Quickly the princess shifted to her normal body, a human with large hawk wings rising above her head in a wall of glistening orange gold feathers. Her hand reached around her slender waist and drew her poison knife; the soft curls of her gold brown hair spilling around her face and past her shoulders. Zane smirked, wondering why a lovely avian princess would risk herself in a battle they both knew she could not win. But then his eyes took in the proud gold wings and claw around her neck and thought again. She was lovely, no doubt, but her eyes burned and though she looked slender and delicate the confident arch of her wings and square of her shoulders proved her anything but fragile. Involuntarily he thought what a pity it would be to kill this princess, seemed almost a crime to kill a creature so unique and beautiful. He pushed thoughts aside as she swiped at him with her blade and Zane shot a sharp look into her eyes. So the princess had more then claws. A skill with a blade, and stories told of her skill with a bow, what kind of delicate avian princess were these birds raising? Anna caught his smirk, followed by his curiosity of her wings and the claw around her neck, then newfound respect when she almost landed a hit with her poisoned blade. She began to wonder why he had not killed her yet, she knew she wasn't a match for this serpiente on the ground; he had the advantage of weapons, size and training. Thinking quickly, and knowing she would have to work quickly if she had any hope of survival she lunged, fainting at his left shoulder but instead stabbing for his neck. Surprised the prince dropped his knife but caught her as she lunged, twisting her around. When the frenzy ended they both stood very, very still. Anna was pinned, her back and wings pressed against his chest, his growing fangs dangerously close to her neck, but at the same time, her dagger dipped in the strongest avian poison was lightly pressing against his neck. Speaking very slowly and quietly as not to slice his neck on the dagger he spoke into her ear, his fangs so close to her exposed neck, "Take down your wings. I know they don't heal if their broken, and I can break them." Anna hissed angrily at his knowledge of that weakness. Though she didn't really know why he cared if the wings were up, if anything they simply hindered them both from slicing into the others neck. But she was ridiculously fond of her wings, she could never sleep with out them warming her body and fell forward, losing all sense of balance when they were gone. She started to believe the only reason he was demanding this was because he didn't like them touching him, and from the way he had her pressing to his chest, they were no doubt brushing against his cheek. Not wanting to but deciding she must Anna took down her lovely wings, and like a child mourning the loss of the favorite teddy bear, and nearly whimpered with grief of their disappearance; she desperately needed their comfort about now. Readjusting his grip, and at the same time wondering over the girl's obvious sadness about taking her wings down Zane brought Anna back against his chest, so she could not escape. With out her wings to shield her Anna shivered uncomfortably at the feeling of her bare back being pressed to his chest, her shirt as cut low in the back to allow her, now disappeared wings to grow. The nearness was too close, his fangs frightening and his breath at her neck an icy reminder of the cold blood in his veins. They stood like that for a moment, both knowing they were a split second from death and neither knowing what to do about it. If Zane pierced the girls neck with his fangs, injecting poison, she could be dead in an instant, but it would give her long enough to slice his neck with that poisoned dagger. If Anna used her knife it would give him time to bite, either way they were trapped. Anna shifted; un nevered by realizing his breath had grown warm on her borrowed warmth. Like normal snakes Zane took his head from the climate, with such warmth radiating off of the avian his body temperature grew to near hers. This shifting was a mistake as his fangs bit closer to her neck. The leather strip used to turn her claw into a necklace broke under the piercing fang and fell to the ground. All Anna could do was thank the sky it was the leather that broke and not her skin. Both ignored the fallen necklace and stayed still, frozen and not knowing how to free themselves. Though she heard someone shouting her name and her body stiffened, Char was coming to find her, of course the flight would be in a frenzy to find a missing princess on a battlefield. Zane heard it too and if could have seen into his eyes she would have seen a flicker of fear cross over them. In a drastic movement to save his own life he shifted and Anna shouted, swiping her knife, in an attempt to kill the soon to be ruler of her people's enemy. The blade connected with something, and she felt it break under the knifes pressure but the a snake appeared at her feet and slithered into the trees, hidden and impossible to find in the darkening night and deep forest. Anna nearly collapsed with relief and with the sudden lack of someone holding her strait. With her wings down she was incredibly off balance and her knees were already weak. The sixteen-year-old girl tumbled to the ground her knees and elbows scrapping against the dirt. Grumbling she brought her wings back up and pushed herself into a sitting position, unable to stand with all different emotions tumbling around her. A glint of silver caught her eye and her attention turned back to the forest floor. A half wail of ironic laughter and a half wail of how close she brushed death washed over her, as she looked closer at it. It was a large metal ring, big enough for a mans hand, with a cobra twisting around it, the Cobriana signet ring. Though Zane had worn it as a necklace and its metal chain saved him from death by her blade as her tiger claw saved her from death by his fang. To Anna it seemed to ironic to be real, but it had undeniably happened. So she tucked the ring into the hidden pocket of her shirt to ponder later. Crashing in the trees told her the Flight was coming to her, so Anna striated herself, and looked around for her own necklace. Curiously enough, it was gone. She searched through the leaves in vain and wandered around, wondering if had someone been tossed aside. But the strange truth stared her right in the face, her necklace was gone. Char burst though the trees and from his extremely tense and worried face she knew she could not trouble him with searching for a necklace. He ran a hand through his chocolate hair and spoke, "What happened, we heard a shout, and then it was so quiet…" The young captain glanced around and noticed the dead Serpiente that had called her over to the clearing in the first place; he seemed to just assume it was he who she thought. Anna decided the truth was more then she wanted to tell right now so she let him believe what he saw and only said, "You wouldn't believe the story if I told you, and it's too complicated to retell now. We still need a casualty count, and the Tuuli Thea will want the Council to be informed of the doings of the battle, we should go." Char glanced at her worriedly but didn't press her farther, thought she had the feeling he would want the real story soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four:

Anna turned in her sleep, dreaming of the young man with the garnet eyes. In her dreams the fight was replayed over and over. Each dream sequence was different but each one led to the same conclusion, they both died. She saw her warm blood well from her slashed throat and pool with Zane's cool blood, and equally slashed throat. Obviously that had not been the ending of their bout but that's how her dreams saw it, and it wasn't a pleasant thought, real or not. Anna woke with a start, a light sweat covering her body. The night chill bite lightly into her skin and Anna leaned over the side of her nest. Her balcony door was thrown open. Now wasn't that strange? She could have sworn Char closed that when he brought her back to her bed. Anna shook her head, she was being silly, the wind must have blown it open. Although despite her self assurance she couldn't help but noticing there was no wind. The girl shivered, and threw her legs over the side of her nest, about to fly down and grab her feather blanket. Her wings opened sleepily and brought her to the floor, and in a matter of seconds her door was once again closed and the feather blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Snug, warm and calm Anna turned to flutter back to her bed when she caught sight of a note stabbed with an arrow to hold it to her tree trunk. The sight of the note was enough the make her go cold but the the handwriting and object hanging from the arrow made her quickly beating heart skip a beat. In an very un-princess like manner Anna lunged and read the scrawled note. Her wings rose high over her head in a protective manner, as if she was expecting an attack. The note read:

Princess,

You drooped this, I want mine back. Meet me.

-Zane Cobriana

Attached to the note was her tiger claw necklace, the leather strap freshly repaired. Anna fastened it around her neck with shaky hands as she read and reread the letter. He knew where she slept, he could get into the Keep. And if he could get into the Keep and find her room who was to say he didn't know where Char and the rest of the guards slept. He would know where every person at court was, or worse he could know where the Tuuli Thea slept. Anna dropped the note, her face stunned and eyes wide with fear. She needed to do something. Now. In a sudden scramble of movement she grabbed clothes. Her pants were loose and travel appropriate, as was the backless shirt she slipped on. Next were soft leather boots. Finally she stuffed the letter into a hidden pocket in her shirt. Remembering what the note said she grabbed his ring as well. She debated putting it in the pocket as well but decided it would be safer to wear it. If, no when, she was caught by the serpiente she could easily show them it and they wouldn't think she was reaching for a weapon. She would go unarmed. It was safest, and would prove she came in peace. Although at the back of her mind she knew she would never be unarmed, she couldn't take away her claws and those were enough to put the best knifes to shame. The ring was too big to wear on her finger so she wore it as Zane had, around her neck as a necklace. She spread her wings and took off into the sky, each wing beat making her feel more confident but at the same time more scared. She was a bird flying right into a snakes nest. Although despite her resolve her flight didn't last long, she couldn't fly into the serpiente's castle. Not only would she not make it past the Keep guards but on the off chance she did the minute she got near the snake's castle she would be shot down. Worry grew that she wouldn't find a way to escape, still pondering her options she landed. From the moon and stars it looked to be about three in the morning. She would never make it to the castle before daybreak on foot but she didn't feel she could wait until morning. She had to think of a plan. Memory flashed and Anna took off at a run. Rosalind and her father had the horses. Rose had mentioned they were planning on selling them. On horse back she could make it, if she rode hard. She neared Rose's house when something grabbed her from behind. She sucked in a breath of air to let out as a scream when a familiar hand clapped over her mouth and she spun to face a very livid and familiar guard. Char's eyes burned with anger as he spoke, his voice low to avoid waking everyone. "It's lucky your not quieter or my job would be a lot harder." Anna didn't have time for this. She fished out Zane's letter and shoved it in his face, letting him read it as she she grabbed his wrist and towed him along after her. It was an undignified progression but desperate times called for desperate measures. Around the side of Rose's house Anna and Char argued in low voices. Char knew he couldn't stop the princess with out knocking her over the head first and he knew they needed to know how Zane got into the Keep and how much he knew. He could have killed Anna but he didn't. He could have killed the Tuuli Thea but he didn't. So what was going on? Finally Char was resigned and insisting on going. Taking a deep breath Anna spoke, "Char if your coming it's not as a guard. If your coming your going un armed and as my friend, not bodyguard." Char took in a breath at the brash manner Anna spoke in. Although he didn't mind and looked down, embarrassed and overwhelmed at being so openly been called a friend. He had always known it was true, but it took a different light being spoken allowed. Minutes later Anna and Char where helping a very confused Rose ready the horses. Anna had paid her well for the horses and their tack plus had left Rose with a note for the Tuuli Thea, if they didn't get back in time. Char had also left a note for his flight. After a brief explanation and pleas Rose had agreed to cover them for as long as she could. If she was questioned later she was to say it was under Anna's royal command so she could not be punished. When the horses where ready Char reached for the small, sturdy looking brown mare and Rose hid a smile behind her hand, "Captain, that's Lucky, she would be a bit small for you. Wouldn't you prefer Shadow?" Char took one look at the handsome, but never the less spirited and bold dark bay stallion and hesitated. Anna came forward and took Shadow's reigns, making the decision for him. "I'm more used to horses, plus Shadow isn't afraid of my wings. You take Lucky. Shadow and I will get along fine." Char let out a breath, obviously grateful not to have to deal with the tricky stallion. Soon Anna and Char were thundering through the forest on the way to the serpiente castle. Both avians were quiet and both were wondering what this night would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five:

Shadow tugged at the reigns as Anna duck down to avoid smacking into a branch. Up until now the journey had been swift. Shadow stepped out nicely and had a long stride that ate up the miles. Char on the other hand was having a slightly harder time. Having never been on a horse he needed some help, Anna gave him some pointers but truthfully it didn't do much good. The pair had slowed to a walk, as the horses tried to forge their way through the brush. Char's mare was having a hard time and she spooked ever few feet, making Char's job just that much harder. Anna had offered to trade horses just he adamantly refused to get on Shadow. Char seemed to be under the impression that when he fell of it wouldn't hurt as much falling from the little mare instead of the large stallion. Truthfully Anna was pleased, she liked the tricky stallion, now if only she stayed alive long enough the learn how to ride him properly. Finally the forest opened a bit and the avians could pick up the pace. With a quick glance to Char she nudged Shadow into a gallop. This strong horse tossed his head and nearly broke away, stretching his long legs. Char grumbled behind her as he tried to keep up, clearly not enjoying horseback as much as Anna was. But they had no other choice so Char didn't even consider shifting. The further they got from the Keep the less and less Anna recognized. Lucky on the other hand picked up the pace, as if she knew they were getting closer to other horses. Anna was starting to believe the little mare would love nothing more then be free of the strange girl with wings and this heinously bad rider. Although the mare had a tendency to stay close to Shadow which was a definite plus because either Char or Anna had any desire to be separated. Tree after tree whizzed past until Anna pulled in the great stallion once more. A little stream trickled by and both the avians and horses needed a drink. Lucky nearly threw Char to the ground in her scramble to get to the water; Shadow on the other hand waited for his rider to get off first and even gave the girl an affectionate nip on one of her large orange gold wings. Anna rolled her shoulders and gave her wings a good flap trying to work all the kinks out before dropping to the ground for a drink of water. Char walked up behind her as she drank. Anna was almost finished when she felt Char unexpectedly run his hand through the soft curls of her golden brown hair. The movement was so gentle and unexpected she wondered for a moment if she hand only imagined it. She was still wondering when she heard Char give a slightly embarrassed cough followed but his, now subdued voice, "Princess we should keep moving if we want to do this." Truthfully Anna didn't want to do this. She wanted to go back to the Keep and curl up next to a big fire and relax. She also wanted to know what Char's unusual contact was about. Avians had a strict no touching rule, and Char just shot that one to pieces. It was so foreign Anna wasn't sure what to make of it. She had barely touched anyone since she was with the Mistari and it was even more unusual for someone to touch her. Still puzzled she rose to her feet and clambered back onto Shadow. Char was right the needed to keep going. Anna striated herself in the saddle and was about to allow Shadow to surge forward when she heard something whiz behind her, followed by a thud and Char's strangled cry. Panic rose in her throat and Anna spun her horse in time to see a Serpiente arrow embedded into a tree trunk and see Char's mare take off at a flat out run, her rider was trying in vain to stop the horse and return to Anna's side. He shouted something to her but she couldn't hear him. Instinctively Shadow surged into a blistering run and took off after the runaway mare. Anna just hung on, edging him forward, she didn't know who shot that arrow but she didn't plan on stopping to introduce herself. Minutes seemed like hours but still the sturdy brown mare held the lead. As it turns out she could really run with the proper motivation. Nearly beings shot in the head with an arrow seemed to be enough for her. Anna drew her wings up the shield her neck as they ran and soon they were coming towards a tall stone wall. Although there was no sign of Char, or their attackers for that matter. Seeing the wall Shadow slowed, but he still chomped on his bit, seemingly annoyed not to know what to do. But as soon as horse and rider where halted something large smacked into Anna's back and she gave a yell as she toppled from her horse and landed hard on the ground. She flapped her wings, trying to keep what ever attacked her back but she stopped abruptly when a cold voice spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, little hawk." Anna turned in surprise to see a blonde woman in black leather holding a wicked looking knife to Char's throat. Instinctively Anna froze, not wanting to bait the women and therefore risking Char's life. She could see her attacker was a blonde man about the women's age. Now it was his turn to speak. "Take down your wings and keep your hands in front of you." Quietly Anna spoke, her voice cold and iced with a dangerous edge Char didn't think he had ever heard before. "These wings are part of my body." The blonde man growled in annoyance but walked up and roughly grabbed her wrists and bound them in front of her body. He had originally tried tying behind her but if he did that they would be hidden under her wings and therefore hidden from view. When he searched her he seemed to enjoy it a bit too much and Anna flushed with embarrassment when he lingered to long on her legs. Char growled a clear threat to back off. Neither man nor women seemed to find a bound prisoner very threatening so the search continued. In the end they had found the hidden pocket in her shirt but not Zane's letter which she had put into a pouch attracted to Shadow's saddle. More guards came and took the horses and Anna grinned triumphantly when Shadow threw a fit. He landed more then a few bites and only some quick thinking saved a man from being kicked in the head. Although the Griffin's triumph was fleeting, the serpents quickly caught on and wrapped a rope tightly around the horses muzzle and stayed well out of kicking range. After the show was over Anna had tried to show them Zane Cobriana's ring and explain about the letter but she only ended up gagged. When Char threatened his own captor's he joined her in the gagging. The avian princess's heart was beating so loudly she could ear it as a buzzing in her ears. She only could hope her reserve could keep that terror from showing. It was one thing to be captured by the enemy and another thing entirely to be captured and shame the people you were representing. Truthfully Anna knew her people wouldn't be embarrassed to know she was scared. They would lock her away in a room with padded walls if she wasn't but the belief she was doing them justice kept her from collapsing completely. By now more guards were flanking Anna and Char. Anna wasn't sure if she should be flattered or concerned that more was sticking by her. She was flanked by four new guards and the blonde man who had searched her earlier. Char on the other hand had the women who Anna could only assume was related to the man as well as three others. Four guards for Char, five for herself. Anna knew this was a mistake. Even with her claws she grew in her other form Char was much more deadly in human shape. Avians weren't known for unarmed combat, in fact it was their worse nightmare but Char was good enough to make even a Serpiente sweat. Deep breaths kept Anna from shaking uncontrollably as she was forcibly led towards the back entrance of the palace. She could only assume the guards were using the back door not to insight panic. They hadn't encountered many people on their way and when they did pass them guards shifted to hide their prisoners from view. It seemed a smart move on their part but the spear tip pressed to the small of her back kept Anna from any high praise. Char's eyes kept darting around and she knew he was trying to figure out a way to save their skin. Anna knew she should be doing the same but as new sight after new sight passed she couldn't focus. Fear also played a part in clouding her brain. Usually she could work well under difficult circumstances although perhaps this circumstance could be classified as more then difficult. But despite this blatantly obvious truth Anna took comfort in knowing Char was working on something. They had been in difficult places before and Char always acted as a miracle worker. Even in the most desperate of times he had been an inspiration in battle. Anna believed that was part of the reason Andreios chose Char for his replacement. The looming castle door neared and suddenly Char was pulled in a different direction. Both avians knew what was happening, they were being separated. Char's immediately started retaliating fighting to get back to his princess. He was doing surprisingly well but when he kicked one guard in the back of the knees sending him tumbling to ground the women raised her spear and whacked him hard with the blunt end in the back of his head. Char slumped, eyes closing. Anna panicked for a moment mind racing furiously. This mind clouding terror continued until a guard checked his pulse and declared him simply knock out, not dead. The girl visibly sighed, but still felt any nerve she had left evaporating. She wasn't allowed a moment to compose herself, or make sure Char would be all right. She was prodded in the back and ushered through the door and towards a grand hall. The greeting hall of the Serpiente palace was breathtaking and under different circumstances she would have loved to study every inch of it. Although right now she could think of nothing besides getting back to Char then getting out of this place. Every nerved screamed at her that escape was very small. She had been tricked by a snake, but what did she expect. She had come here knowing Zane knew the inner workings of the keep. It was worth her life if she could figure out how he knew that. It was worth her life if she could save her people. She only wished those brave words could translate to a brave exterior. She was taken to the center of the hall before she was forced to her knees. She was shoved down so her full weight crashed to the marble floor, making her winced despite her attempts not to. The man who caught her called a guard from his post standing at the front of the hall and spoke in hushed tones. Though he was being quiet if Anna strained her ears she could hear what he was saying. "Go fetch the prince. Tell him we have a visitor, yes a hawk." Anna though for a moment. Hawk? She wasn't a hawk. Yes people sometimes called her "little hawk" but that was more a pet name, or when the women had used it, a mock. It was hardly a way to describe Anna. Suddenly realization dawned. These people didn't know who she was. It was feasible; she didn't go to the battle field in human form so the Serpiente soldiers would not know what she looked like. Unless Zane had confided in them her careful description from his night visit there they wouldn't know what she looked like. Anna quickly decided this was a good thing. They would know she was somehow royalty, but didn't know her title as heir to the Tuuli Thea. Now if only she could keep them from finding out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Anna's wait was not long. It seemed Zane Cobriana was prompt when it came to interrogating intruders. She hadn't actually seen him yet but a guard leaned his head out the door and quickly briefed him on her supposed status. The guard had told Zane she was lower royalty. Anna's avian reserve kept her from snort with laughter despite the spear poking into her back. Lower royalty? That was a truly ridiculous thought. Although Anna was starting to wonder why they would assume she was anyone but who she was. The only thing she could come up with was they assumed the heir to the Tuuli Thea would never put herself in such danger. Anna was starting to believe she truly was insane. She would inherit the throne soon and yet her she was in the heart of a snake pit. A guard had recently decided she was too comfortable so he had lashed ropes encircling her body, to tie down her wings. Needless to say the girl found this incredibly insulting but had decided she wasn't in much of a place to protest. Finally Zane was admitted into the hall, the pressure of the spear at her back increased. They were obviously taking no chances. To think a slender, sixteen year old girl with big beautiful wings rising from her back could have the creatures so spooked. Perhaps if the situation hadn't been so entirely lethal she could have found that funny. She felt her legs and wings beginning to fall asleep so she tried to move her wings a bit and wiggled her legs to get the blood moving back through her body. This proved to be a big mistake, the man holding the spear immediately dug it into her back and Anna felt blood well up around the wound. It was shallow, but still painful and Anna gasped at the sharp stab. Her gag made it difficult but a sharp intake of breath was enough to cause Zane to lean around the guards blocking his view. Immediately upon seeing her his eyes flashed with some emotion Anna wasn't sure of her he inelegantly shoved the guards aside, his voice dangerously pleasant, "Here I was thinking you boys would recognize Anna Shardae when you saw her." The guards immediately stirred, looking incredibly stunned. Anna gulped, there went her cover. By now the blood from her wound had seeped through her light shirt and was threatening to stain her wings. This didn't sit well with Anna even in her current state so she once again moved to change positions. The guard wasn't there to stab her again but those ropes held her fast. Suddenly it was all too much and Anna whimpered, a pathetic sound but one she couldn't help. The room spun and the girl realized she was loosing more blood then she thought. She couldn't see the wound and fear started to ebb in her mind. Unable to stand it any longer she took a deep breath and pumped the rest of her energy into flapping her wings. The ropes strained then burst from her body, but the movement was enough to lift her into the air as well. Another flap brought her higher but now the room was spinner faster and faster until suddenly she felt herself falling. Anna flapped again, in a desperate attempt to gain control but her plummet to the floor below continued. The ceiling of the palace was high and she had originally brought herself to the very top. But now she was falling, and she could do nothing about it. The floor neared and Anna twisted into the air, trying to take the fall on her forearms and calves instead of her wings. Her arms and legs could mend if broken, her wings could not. She hit the floor hard and pain shot through her body, but before she could register what was happening her mind when black. In her struggle to stay awake she had moments of lucidness. Her last memory was being carried in someone's arms, and she tried to open her eyes, only to see Zane's chest as he carried her more easily then she could have imagined. To her ears came his voice, swearing violently at the guards, especially the "idiot that thought to tie her." When Anna woke it was in a completely unknown place and for a moment she to struggled to remember where she was. Unfortunately the memories came back in a flood and she sat strait up. In doing so she sent shoots of pain up and down her body. The girl groaned and struggled to see strait. She needed to find a way out of here. A rustle of movement in the corner of the room startled her and her eyes shot open once more. There was the prince of the serpiente lounging in a chair, watching her curiously. Another glance around told her there were no other gauds. Now that was strange. When she didn't speak Zane did, "How are you feeling?" Anna ignored his question, finding it utterly ridiculous. By now she was starting to see strait and she had decided she was still in the serpiente palace, but in a bedroom...wearing clothes she had never seen before...and a bandage wrapped around her ribs? Who had changed her, and wrapped the stab wound? She immediately remembered Zane and blood rushed to her face in a hot wave. Zane seemed to read her thoughts and spoke in his cool, even voice, "You can cool that charming avian blush. I kept my hands to myself; a nurse looked at your wounds and cleaned you up. Although I apologize, that is my shirt. My sister will be bringing some of hers shortly, perhaps those would be more appropriate." Anna stared at him in dumb shock, her confusion competing for the top spot over fear. Even in this ruffled state she was acutely aware of her position, in a room, alone with the serpiente prince. When she didn't say anything Zane continued, ignoring the look of shock mixed with terror written on her face. In a dazed state she couldn't muster up her avian reserve. His words came to her ears in an annoyingly composed voice, "You had a few broken ribs but miraculously nothing else was broken. Although you do have a concussion, so it might be hard to focus." No kidding. Anna also found that comment incredibly redundant of course she was have trouble focusing, she was wearing his clothes. The girl was growing more nervous, lying on this bed so she eased herself to an upright position, ignoring the panging of her ribs. She struggled to her to her feet and Zane rose, obviously intending to help her. Either that or finish what his guards could not. This thought caused her to stumble, in some unbalanced attempt to get away from him. Zane saw her begin to fall and lunged to catch her in his deadly grace. She yelped in fear as his arms encircled her body, but it was Zane who froze when it came to touching her wings. He hurried to right her but eyed her wings with an uneasiness she could feel. Anna sighed and shook her head when he tried to apologize, she wanted to get this over with. "Your ring is in a pouch the guard took. I wasn't given an opening to explain. Zane's uneasiness eased slightly but it was still enough to ruffle the features hidden beneath Anna's hair. He seemed so calm and collected with everything else, save her wings. If she was thinking straighter she would have made a mental note to remember that, seeing how she wasn't thinking clearly it was cast aside with the on coming of his speech, "I apologize for that. I never thought you could make it here so quickly. I assumed you would not fly, but I was unaware there were horse's at the Keep. If I had known I would have chosen much different guards to meet you." Anna decided it wasn't entirely necessary to relay the entire story and just answered vaguely, "There aren't, just Char's and mine." As these words left her mouth she paled…Char. He wasn't here, he had been take in the other direction. Panic she had fighting to suppress rose in her voice. "Char the man who was with me. Where is he, if he's hurt..." Anna was cut off by a shake of Zane's head. "Your mate is safe. Though I must say, he created enough excitement to rival your doing, Princess." Now it was Anna's turn to shake her head. "He is not my pair bond, but a good friend…Wait. What?" Zane chuckled, obviously amused by her confusion. It would be a change from the reserve she tried to maintain. When he spoke Anna was not sure how she could feel about this strange prince. She was still alive, but for how long? "He hospitalized two of my guards. I have yet to get a clear answer as to how. Charmont seems a worthy captain, and an equally devoted friend. He almost escaped completely trying to return to you." Now Anna forgot about her less the desirably company and smiled, she should have known Char would be more then a match for the mere four guards that held him. Anna was still lost in her thoughts when she heard a rap on the door. Immediately she was alert and watching, unable to relax for long in this place. Zane left her side and went to open the door. The knocker was a lovely young women with long black hair and carrying a neat stack of clothes. This seemed to be Irene, Zane's sister. Anna shifted, acutly uncomfortable to be seen with only Zane's shirt for cloths. It was large on her and came about half way down her thighs but it was still horribly inappropriate. Not to mention her hair was a mess. She pulled her wings closer to her body, not only in an embarrassed way, but a desire to take omfort among the familiar orange gold. Irene smiled upon seeing Anna and gracefully walked towards her, taking in the sight. Just what she was made Anna on edge but Irene seemed nothing but happy to meet her. When she spoke Anna was surprised by the friendly and welcoming tone, "Hello Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you." Anna too stunned to say much, kept up her reserve and returned her words with a deep nod. Irene only smiled and motioned towards the Griffin's wings. "May I?" Anna completely unsure how to answer that, Irene Cobriana wanted to touch her wings. Deciding it would be rude to say no Anna could do nothing but nod. Irene smiled happily and reached a graceful hand out and ran her fingers through Anna's shining feathers. Zane looked on with the strangest expression. As if he admired Irene's comfort and Anna's willingness to try and accept the situation, yet at the same time he looked uneasy and perhaps a little mad. The entire thing was too baffling to try and work out so Anna didn't, instead she simply tried not to tremble as Irene marveled over her wings. The moment seemed only lasted for a few minutes, though it seemed like hours until Zane interrupted. "Irene, lets give Anna a moment to change, then if you're feeling up to it Anna, Irene and I have proposition for you." Irene nodded her agreement and handed Anna the pile of clothes before pointing out a bathroom connecting to the room. Anna was still pondering over what their proposition could be when she glanced down at the pile of clothes. The princess tried very hard to hide her dismay. It looked like she had one more thing to worry about. These clothes were far from normal avian garb.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Several minutes later Anna found herself sitting at a large table in Zane's private sitting room attached to this bedchamber. Though perhaps sitting wasn't entirely correct, she was nearly squirming with discomfort. It was obviously Irene had chosen clothes that would make her comfortable, very modest for serpiente standards; the only problem was none of those clothes fit over her wings. In desperation she had tried taking them down but when she promptly fell and cracked her head against the bathtub she had given in and donned the only clothes that she could wear with her wings. Anna wondered why Irene had even provided these to begin with; they were so obviously not within her comfort level. Her garb was lovely if you could look past the risqué ness of it, as Irene and Zane obviously could. It was a dress, deep gold in color with a plunging back with carefully placed tears along the stomach and an artfully frayed hem that hit slightly above her knees, though was way strange was the low dipped neckline was lined with soft down feathers, brilliant orange in color. It was very strange, and she had no notion why a serpiente would wear such a dress, and it had never been worn before, the seamstress's tag was still attached with care instructions and the location of her store. It was like it was made of her, yet that was impossible. Anna tried very hard to ignore Zane's impudent sweeping gaze that brought a hot blush to her shoulders and face. Instead she turned to listen to Irene. The serpiente woman spoke with slow, soothing words, as if she was trying to charm a bird into a snake's nest and Anna had the uneasy feeling that was exactly what she was doing. Anna pushed such thoughts aside as best she could as Irene spoke. "Anna, Zane and I have been thinking about this war and it is time it was stopped." Anna nodded, in complete agreement. Though she felt it was only appropriate that Char should be here. Though he would have been if the guards hadn't felt the need to drug him for their own protection. He would be out cold for several more hours at least. Zane had grimaced when he told her his personal guards spooked and got a little carried away with the dosage. Though he assured her that her captain would wake up with no lasting effects, save a vicious headache and no doubt more then resentful feelings. Anna was shaken from her thoughts by Zane's surprising next words, "We have asked the Mistari for their advice." At Anna's alarmed look he continued with a slight smile, "No, don't worry princess, they still refuse to join out war, they just simply want what's best for their Griffin cousin and feel peace is that option." Anna smiled, she should have known the Disa and Dio would be looking out for her, with or with out her permission. Now it was her turn to speak, "And what was their advice?" Anna's words were spoken with cold deliberation, hiding behind her avian reserve and a frosty monarch's mask she had learned but never used among her own people. Now it was Zane's turn to look uncomfortable and she watched him with a raised brow, then turned her questioning look to Irene when the prince did not answer. Irene took a deep breath as if steadying herself then plunged in, "They suggested an engagement Anna." Anna's gold eyes grew wide as she heard that and spoke quickly, "Irene, your highness, I can not begin to think of an avian man who would be suitable and would agree to marrying a Serpiente, even one wanting nothing but peace as you claim." At this Irene smiled softly, as if she almost pitied the Griffin. "No Anna, the marriage they had in mind was not my own. Partly because I already have a mate, but mostly because they needed a powerful alliance, an alliance with a ruler." Anna nearly shot from her seat, immodest dress or not. Anger briefly flashed through her eyes at the impudence of that idea before she carefully through up her avian reserve. Though to her utter frustration Zane was watching her with that curious expression and it was enough to make her want to hurl something at him. She was not a painting to be studied. Sighing she realized she was being rude and irrational. When she spoke again her tone was enough to make the hardest of warriors shiver. Only when she was very upset or distraught did the frosty monarch come out. "And who would you have me marry? My pair bond would be the alistair of the Avian people. Even if the idea wasn't ridiculous there is no Serpiente suitable. Traditionally they have a through understanding of battle, command, and politics, they are taught to lead and shelter but also to stand back and allow a queen to do her job." Irene looked very upset now, not angry but worried. Zane on the other hand looked amused, as if she was missing out on a wonderfully good joke. She once again repressed the thought of curling something at his head. The prince stood, looked her square in the eye and spoke in that drawling amused voice. "Would I be suitable princess?" Anna was rather flustered at that question but took time too consider it. She had heard tales of Zane on the battlefield though had never been close enough to see him first hand, other then her one, terrifying encounter. Though she had been told her was a fearsome fighter and a braze leader. Obviously he had a though knowledge of politics and respected his sisters views and ideas. If he wasn't so obviously joking and the idea wasn't impossible then she supposed he would be suitable. If you forgot his very nature and what he was of course. Not liking it but resigned she spoke, "Well yes, I suppose if one forgot everything you where then yes you would be suitable." She paused for a minute wondering where they were going with this. Anna looked between the two snakes and the expressions she saw were obviously waiting for her to make the connection and obviously wondering why she had not. Though in a sudden burst of understanding she shot from her chair, wings extending subconsciously to defensive threat, as if warning them away. When she spoke her voice cracked, avian reserve shattering, "You can't be serious!" Zane mutely nodded and removed a thick letter from his pants pocket. Immediately the terrified and therefore defensive Anna recognized the handwriting on the envelope, it was addressed to her, from the Mistari Disa and Dio. Zane spoke his voice quiet, "They said you would react like this, and gave me a letter explaining their decision. Your cousins are wise Anna, and know you well. At least read what they have to say." Wordlessly she shoved her chair back and strode over to him, snatching the letter from his extended hand before storming out of the room to read it privately.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The letter started with "Our dearest girl" and ended with "yours forever and always" but Anna felt a coursing sadness running through her veins. They were unquestionably, un- failingly…right. There was no other way, there was one way to end this war once and for all and they had found it. Anna knew she should be happy; her Mistari had ended the war her people could be safe, the keep never again washed in blood. Yet Anna's stomach twisted in fear and felt her already fast avian heart flutter. She had not expected to marry for love, she hadn't been thinking of marriage at all, but if she had been she would have thought of a good avian man who could be a partner if not her love. She had expected someone like…Char. That realization was painful so she didn't think about it. But yet she still mourned the loss of something she has never had, what she could of had. Anna regained composer, sweeping her hair from her surprisingly dry eyes and stood from her crouching position, knees pulled to her chest, back against the door to Zane's sitting room and wings wrapped around her as if holding her body together. She tugged down the hem of her dress and uncomfortably realized this dress probably had been made for her. Taking a deep steadying breath Anna turned, pushed the door open and strode back into the chamber, head held defiantly high, face completely expressionless. From their expressions Anna knew they heard her badly hidden yelp of alarm and defeat near the middle of the letter and the boom when she slammed her wings in anger against the door at the beginning. This was embarrassing, and Anna miserably thought that a real avian princess wouldn't break down. Would know this was the best for her people and not think about herself. Irene's look was washed in pity and remorse and Anna wondered how she found it in her heart to care so much about her enemy, or former enemy's happiness. The princess of the serpiente looked as if she wanted to take the princess of the avians into her arms and hold her there till she let out all the sorrow Anna held in the bottom of her chest. On the other hand Zane's eyes blazed with something she couldn't quite place. The emotions played so quickly over his face that Anna wanted to avert her eyes from the display. He looked pained, as if someone had cut him very, very deep, and taken something precious from him. Yet his eyes were alight with slight curiosity for her reply, anger at something she couldn't understand and a deep-seated desire to see peace. Ignoring both looks, saving a brave glance to sooth Irene's pity Anna returned to her seat. She was ashamed to say her hands trembled and her wings came forward to wrap closer to her shoulders in a protective way. Sighing she spoke, though happy to hear a steady voice, with out sign of waver, "What will this entail?" Both Irene launched to explain but Zane held up a hand to Irene, saying he would. "In our culture there is a typical engagement period, or ceremony if you will. The time can vary, but when the heir chooses a mate it usually lasts about two months." Anna gaped slightly at this statement. She would have to live hear for two months. She could not tell her Tuuli Thea or guard about this before it was done or they would never let her go through with it. How would that ever work? Turning her attention back to the group she spoke her concerns. "I can not disappear for two months and my guard will never allow me to go through with this if they know." Zane looked surprised at this statement. Seeing how easily he ordered his guards it was obvious he was not use to such restraints. Irene too seemed surprised but spoke, "The Mistari told us as much but in truth my brother and I thought they were exaggerating. They offered a solution, they said they would send a messenger to the Keep, saying they would like you to visit them for a few more months before your coronation as Tuuli Thea, when you will be tied down with duties and unable to visit" At Anna's dubious look Zane continued for his sister, "You would not be totally lying. Your Mistari insisted nothing else would work but to see you here." Anna's wary look broke to a soft, badly hidden smile. She would like to see the Disa, Dio and their heir again. Alice was the lovely tiger destined to take over the Mistari throne. She was just Anna's age and both princesses were endlessly fond of each other. It was such a relief to know she would be here during the up coming ordeal. Though Zane seemed rather put out, perhaps he was not looking forward to meeting the tigers. Trying her best to smile convincingly she spoke, "Well then I guess we should get started. It will take quite a lot to make me look like part of your family." Irene beamed at her and immediately launched into talk the serpiente' culture. Anna left that sitting room after what seemed like hours with Zane walking at her side. It was a wildly uncomfortable arrangement and though Zane wasn't the least bit uncomfortable or wary of her he seemed to wish she would take down her wings. It hurt a little he disliked them so much, perhaps he couldn't blame him, he had learned nothing but hate for the avians. Plus it wasn't like she was hanging off him. It was just the opposite, Anna didn't think she could hold herself any more rigid and still walk forward. Zane was leading her through the castle, giving his soon to be queen (the thought made her wince) a look at her castle. Dawn had just broke and Anna thought Rose could cover them until nightfall, and then everyone would simply assume she was safely asleep. Plus she could always enlist Char's close friends in the Flight. They were young and wouldn't balk at a cover up if that were Char's wish. Anna was thinking over their time, thinking they safely had till morning before they were missed but a messenger hurrying to Zane's side and quietly whispering something in his ear interrupted her cocked an eyebrow in a questioning way, shot Anna a look then nodded his thanks as the messenger hurried off. Turing to Anna he spoke, his voice dubious. "There is someone waiting for us." A little hesitant Anna nodded, not sure she could deal with meeting another snake today. She felt very, very tired. Yet she didn't complain, or speak at all as Zane led her down hall after hall until they were back at his bedchamber where she had slept. This made her slightly uncomfortable; she had no wish to return to the intimacy of Zane's private rooms. He hadn't given a reason for her to be edgy, but she was never the less. Zane pushed the door open so she could go in first and the sight that hit her eyes caused her to cry with delight, Zane's eyes widening at the open display of emotion. He already knew her well enough to know how rare it was. There was char, standing very at ease in clean clothes, his arms crossed over his wide chest and chocolate gaze looking at his princess as if he were tempted to carry her all the way home and not look back. Yet he looked so at ease and his posture so graceful you could almost mistake him for a serpiente if it weren't for massive black raven's wings rising from his back. He spoke in a dangerous drawling voice that reminded her almost of Zane's as the captain turned that chocolate gaze to the prince himself. His warm gaze turning dangerous as it bored into Zane's garnet eyes. Yet Anna hardly noticed any of this as she launched herself across the room and skidded to a stop in front him, appreciative noises coming from her throat. She so loved to see Char's demi form wings, though he rarely displayed them, and only in battle. Steeling herself and taking courage from his consenting glance she ran her fingers through the beautiful feathers and laughed delightedly as Char extended that wing and playfully encircled her slender form, quickly pulling her into the warmth of his chest. Anna sighed, Char always knew how to make her feel better, she had been stuck in his cold, strange world of the Serpiente and she loved the warmth and comfort of being lost in a sea of black feathers. Anna had forgotten all about Zane but seeing as she was wrapped in Char's wing, and his wings came well over her head, covering her eyes, she didn't see the staring matching taking place between the two young men. Anger flitted through Zane's eyes, yet the underlying emotions would have made her head spin if she had seen them. Hurt was there in a slight way, yet understanding played a huge role and sadness as well. With out another word he quietly turned and left his room, leaving Anna to the comfort of her guard. The challenge washed from Char's guarded brown eyes when Zane left and he backed up, taking Anna with him, and collapsing in a nearby chair. Anna purred, very cat like in sound and leaned against his chest, fitting neatly in his lap. If she had been thinking this would have horrified her, as it was all she could do was wallow in the warmth and beautiful black feathers, her own orange gold against them. Hesitantly Char spoke, as if he worried he would break the spell and she would leave. "I read the letter from the Mistari." Anna winced at the reminder; she had left the letter here, not wanting to carry it with her as she toured the palace. Quickly Char continued, mistaking the reason of her wince, "I'm sorry if that was not your wish. I shouldn't of." Anna shook her head; she would have showed him anyways, she was just wishing the letter wasn't true. Speaking quietly she buried her face in a sea of feathers. "No, I wanted you to see it." She paused then continued. "Char I had…had to say yes. I have to stop this war; our people can not keep dying." Char stiffened at that statement and she could feel the hate and mistrust boiling in his chest and all pointed at Zane. Spooking Anna twisted, trying to see his face but he heaved a great sigh and gently, hesitantly ran his hand through her gold brown hair. When he spoke it was in a defeated voice, she had never heard her captain use such a voice, "The moment I read that letter I knew you would accept. I was just hoping you wouldn't." This surprised Anna; at first she hadn't even considered it. But here Char had figured it out. After a moment paused he continued, "I knew you would put your people before your own happiness." Through the rest of the day Char kept his wings up, apparently to make certain nobody could confuse where his loyalties lay. Though Anna wished Char would stop goading Zane she didn't say anything. After all it was such a treat to see those black wings displayed as hers were. Plus all he had to do was walk up to someone and they would point him in her direction. Of course they didn't leave the palace and only saw Irene, Zane and the guards as it not insight riot. Day fell and Anna's head spun from all that happened. Plans had been made and a return note sent to the Mistari. In a few days a messenger would arrive at the Keep, in all appearances ready to take her to the Mistari.


	10. Chapter 10

I'll update soon...Sorry no paragraphs but im not using word on my new computer (i dont have it on here i mean)...I hope ya'll like my stories Chapter 10 coming soon

* * *

Chapter 9

The day was high in the sky and soon Anna and Char would be missed back at the Hawk's keep. However a problem was quickly arising and the griffin began to rub her temples as the raven and cobra quarreled. Char had already, loudly declared his intent on flying home, insisting it would be faster and the horses would be fine here as Anna would be returning in a few days anyways. However that plan was flawed as Rose would notice they left with two horses and returned with none. Yet they had overshot their time and if they didn't fly home the avians would begin to fret over their missing princess and captain. Although to make things even more difficult Zane insisted on escorting them, at least part of the way home. Char hated the idea but the snake had a point. They would be shot down if they flew and would be trapped if someone caught them unescorted. Finally Anna grumbled and spoke in her commanding voice of a monarch, ending the petty argument. "I will fly ahead and Char, if you can manage both horses you will follow with them. That way I can get home and cover for you. It will be easy enough as no one would be rude enough to question me." Char looked horrified but at Anna's commanding tone he hide it and spoke, trying to appeal to reason. "Anna you will be shot down on sight." The griffin shot Char a blazing look and he met her gaze in a very un-avian fashion. Unlike serpiente culture the Royal Flight would never give way to their monarchs if they were endangering their lives. Char was proving that point. Zane on the other hand was not content with a stern expression. His tones were frustrated. "For once I agree with your feathered friend. I will be going with you and your plan leaves no room for that unless you seriously believe I will travel with Charmont and the horses." Anna was very near cursing at this point but keeping true with avian reserve she simply let a sight escape her. There must be a way to work this one. She ran one hand through her golden brown hair before a plan hit her, and one that caused her smile to turn slightly wicked. Needless to say both men were surprised by this new expression. Finally she spoke. "Zane you will fly with me." Char choked and began to cough causing Anna to raise one hand to cover a smile. Zane on the other hand didn't quite understand her meaning. "Our culture may be foreign but I trust you know enough to realize I don't have wings." Anna bit back a laugh at this disgruntled tone and spoke, quite pleased with herself. "You have seen the Mistari in their tiger forms. My griffin is that large, and my wings strong enough to carry your weight easily. Though I suggest you wear something warm, the air can get chilly high up." Char and Zane both stared at the avian princess with expression of surprise and horror written across their faces. Though perhaps that emotion were for different reasons. Zane was eyeing her wings with a look of mistrust, fear and even slight disgust. Though such an expression was troubling in her future pair bond Anna could not blame him. Though she met his red serpiente gaze she knew she would always be reminded of the hot avian blood spilt. However Char's expression she could remedy, but not right now. She had never taken anyone flying before, not even the raven before her. His wings slumped a little with hurt before his face-hardened and he spoke, avian calm but with a pointed ness aimed at Zane. "He will never agree to it. Snakes aren't meant to fly. Besides who says he won't try and take a bite out of you." Now Anna was growing annoyed, both at Zane and Char. Their mistrust of each other was wearing. Of course every nerve in Anna's body told her to do something, fight or flee. Her Mistari blood told her to fight, hunt down her enemy, the avian side told her to take to the sky and now stop flying until she reached her home. She hadn't realized she was completely lost in reality until she heard a rolling hiss and Zane leaned back to punch Char right in the face. Acting with reflexes she didn't know were so sharp she jumped in front of Char, and Zane, unwilling to hit his future mate and fellow royal quickly retreated his attack while Anna spoke. "If the prince wishes to ever see the world through my point of view he will learn to see differently from what he is used to, this is a good place to start. However while it may be more convenient and considerably easier to kill me to then work with me I will remind him we will be high up, and I will make ample sure he hits the ground first." The griffin nodded her head and both men stared at her completely stunned. Both were wondering if the well-mannered avian princess had really threatened the serpiente prince. However Zane's red eyes stared hard at her for a moment, wondering if there was any possible way to get out of this. To his discomfort there wasn't unless he wished to prove Char right. When nobody spoke Anna continued, "Are the horses ready?" Char mumbled something that sounded like an apology and dashed off to do his job. Anna shook her head and smiled slightly, knowing he would never know how to properly saddle the horses with out her help. Zane on the other hand didn't say anything and stormed off, Anna could only assume he was heeding her warning and was retrieving warm clothes. About an hour later Anna waited on top of the palace, waiting for Zane. Char waited below with the horses but Anna wanted to have a little loft when she took off do to Zane's extra weight. Needless to say she wasn't thrilled about having a serpiente on her back and it required all her avian will and reserve not to tremble at the thought. Her mind involuntarily showed her pictures of Zane plunging fang or knife into her back, and then both of them falling to their death. She pushed such thoughts aside. If Zane had wanted to kill her he would have already. Moments passed and Anna jumped when Zane appeared at her side, completely silently chuckling at her surprise he spoke. "Why are we up here when your mate is down there?" Anna bit her bottom lip he didn't realize they were going to jump off the roof. She debated telling him then pushed it aside though she couldn't resist shooting him a look. Zane knew Char wasn't her alistair his misunderstanding was purely intentional. Taking a breath she spoke. "When I shape shift sit in front of my wings. It may be a little uncomfortable and you can grab onto the feathers around my neck for balance but try not to pull them out, and don't fight me it could throw me off balance." Zane was looking more and more nervous about this idea and Anna averted her eyes to allow him privacy to deal with his fears. However when he did not wipe the expression from his face she realized he must but like her Mistari cousins who thrived with comfort and closeness. Anna sighed; she could not give him that. She was an avian and unable to provide such closeness except to the Mistari, who she had spent months with and who were her own people. Though she did hesitantly, gently lay a hand on his shoulder and spoke. "You should thank the sky Zane. Your are the first of your kind to fly." He looked at her, surprised by her familiarity but Anna ignored it and shifted, biting back a sad crow when Zane jumped away in horror. She sat down on her cat like haunches and watched him with hawk eyes, clawed paws firm on the cold stone. Working up her nerve she rumbled in a tiger like purr that boomed in the silence (trying to encourage her flying partner) and stood, eyes forward. Hesitantly Zane crept towards her and slowly straddled her shoulders and buried his hands in the warmth of the griffin's feather mane then bent his body closer to her. Anna knew why she hadn't taken anyone flying with her; this was way to close for her comfort. Shaking it off she took a breath, adjusted to his weight and sprung forward into a run while Zane sucked in his breath and locked his hands in a death grip on her feathers. The pair got closer and closer to the rail and Zane grew more nervous. Finally the edge was upon then and Zane bit back a cry as Anna jumped, spreading her wings and releasing a triumphant griffin cry, louder and more awe inspiring then a hawks screech and with all the power and ferocity then a tigers roar. Luckily through the hustle and bustle of the Serpiente below nobody seemed to notice and she took care to fly out of sight. Below them Char kicked his mare into a gallop and raced after them, ponying Anna's stallion, who even at this height looked angry at being tugged along. Zane clamped on with is legs and the avian princess winced as he accidentally tugged out a feather from her mane. Zane seemed to notice he had done something wrong and he bent closer to her head and quickly spoke, with a quaking voice. "If I put it back will you not tip me off?" Anna couldn't help releasing a slight hawk like chuckle.


End file.
